Different Type of Girls
by brianaheart1995
Summary: When a bunch of forgiener exchange students come busting down the door with a new clique how will they Pc stop them. Question is, is the PC loyal anymore. And with the forigner exchange students with other thing in had... what's to happen to the a-list...
1. Intoducing

I just got this idea!

It is known time for forgien exchange program well not PC. When a group of forgien exchange girls come in and don't even really know each other how in the world do they make a clique. And if this girls can over power the PC has in a snap of thier fingers what can the really do.

**Pretty Committe**

**Massie Block- Everything seems to go back to her perfect world into this rejects walk in the door. And you know Massie unless you want to have a cat-fight you might want to back off.**

**Alicia Rivera- Beta or use to be is more like it. What's the point of being a Beta if your in a LBR group. Alicia can't decide whether to ditch the PC or not. And what this is Josh suddenly going go-go eye for another girl.**

**Dylan Marvil - Stress, Stress, and more Stress. Well first it was losing pounds, and knows she flunking three classes. Plus it seems her mom final gone sycho from her job and know this new clique. What happened to life.**

**Claire Lyons- She is flowing out and in of audtions. She so busy this days she can't even focus on the PC not even Layne. In in this time of Crisis, Massie can't handle any weak leaks. **

**Kristen Gregoery- Science- A**

**Math- A**

**Fashion- B**

**Best friend- A**

**Boy-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kristen isn't actually fazed by the new clique deal, but she is loyal enough to the PC to help. She more fazed by this new forigien exchange boy who she just happens to embarras herself ever time she see him.**

**Precious Jewels**

**Sheena Ackers- Chilli pepper red hair with bright blue eyes and the sweetest smile you have ever seen is Sheena Ackers, **_**Alpha,**_** also now has Irsh girl. She is probably the nicest girl you will ever met. But she would not be Alpha for not a reason if you bring war don't expect her to be just twittling her fingers. Maybe you don't know how far a true Irsh accent can go. So the war is on... but how can she handle this in this old mistake brought back into her life... I guess were just going to half to wait in see.**

**Breanna Ely- She maybe the youngest **_**12 turning 13 in 7th grade**_** does not mean she can not be the Beta. From OLD Britain we introduce Breanna Ely. Even with her messy bun dark golden brown hair and natural black highlights this girl still looks perfect, and her choclate chip eyes just add to the package. She is senstive, caring but a little hard core. And so called actrecess. She is Ms. Pirctue Perfect. And her life just seems to get better with another forigener come into the picture. But when news comes home can Ms. Picture Perfect try to keep a happy smile on her face... or will see just but a bruise on the group.**

**Ambre Buefort- Bright blonde hair in sweet orange-yellow eyes. Comes a girl from the city of Love. She second in command or atleast trying to be. She knows styles inside in out well that's what having a fashion desinging mother puts you. But can she take one of the PC friends that seems to neglecting by them to come on thier side... only time will tell.**

**Airi Shima- B-Bye Toyko hello USA! Airi Shama, has been living the great life so another place coulnd't stop her either, could it. With her dark black hair and pink-brown(natural) highlights and cool green eyes, with the simply light brown skin. She is know as Ms. Oriangzed, Creative. She decides to make a Winter festival but with somebody twinkling in her eye will she be able to take notice into what she's during. **

**Gloria Day- The island girl. Jamica! Bewteen her dark moach skin and rare voilet- creamy colored eyes. Her style matches her attuide out their put in a good type of way. She is ever competive at everything she does. She is animal obbsed but not nessercally a bad way. But nobody ever thought a PJ(I know P and J) could be a total teacher pet. So will she keep her gooide gooide status and keep her social status wreck or trade in the old Gloria for a new one.**

**Rosebella Diaz- Looks like thier another Spanish Beauty in town, straight out of Spain. With her sweet honey felt brown hair and lovely blue eyes she can get about anything she wants. But the question is what or who does she want.**


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect and Not so Much

Chapter 1: Perfect and Not So much

**Block Esate**

**Massie Room**

**November 1**

**7:25 a.m**

Massie stood in front of her mirror, looking at her outfit for the day. She wore a mossy green Louis Vuttion sweater with a DKNY black pants. With a cute black jacket by a new designer Malibu. With black pumps with green curly marks on them. The hair was in a high ponytial, with a purple and a little bit of yellow eyeshadow and clear kiwi lipgloss. She sprayed on her Chanel No. 09 and was ready to go taking her coach purse with her.

" She ah later, Bean!"

**Block Esate**

**Driveway**

**November 1**

**7:35 a.m**

" Kuh-Lairie... who knew you had so much fashion sense." Massie was amazed by Claire's transformation. Just yesterday it seemed she was stammed Gap for life. She was wearing a creamy colored Uniqlo skirt with a tan colored Sass and Bide long sleeve tutle neck with a brown turtle necklace and braclet, her hair was striaight with a little curl at the end. And her make-up looked flawess. But still had her keds of course

" Well I guess that my dad getting a new job and me getting more audtions can do a lot of good." She joked. Massie just nodded and got in the car.

When the got to Alicia she started right on to complain." You guys are late, know I'm going to look to all sweatie because I half to rush to the annocments."

" Did you want me to look like a fashion reject?" Massie asked.

" Massie you will never look like a reject." Alicia said, sucking up a bit.

" I know!"

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**November 1**

**7:51 a.m**

Massie and the PC climbed out of the Range Rover to see all of BOCD staring.

"Okay quick rating!" Massie said once the all got out. " First up, Dylan." She was wearing True Relion jeans with a purple v-neck, the purple weirdly showed off her red hair which was curled up into a bun. And Prada flats. " 9.4 plus 2 point for hair which is 9.6 as a total."

Claire came up next. " 9.5" everyone else nodded. Next up was Kristen.

She wore she wore a Stella McCartney white jacket with a sky blue turtle neck. A Donna Karen skirt and a beaded belt. " I say add a newsboy hat and get a 9.5, too."

Of course Alicia. She was wearing a red sweater by Coco with a black mini dress underneath which swung at her knees, with a Silver Belt. And Raplh Lauren hells. And smokey gray eyeshadow and pink lipgloss.

" 9.6, Alicia... and know me.

" 9.9' the all said.

" Can I go know half to get to the annocment?" Alicia hyperveted.

" Ok, Leeslh go already. Your alread acting like a two year old that needs to go to the bathroom." With that she was gone. " She going to mess up her outfit if she walks that fast in those hells."

**BOCD**

**Home Room**

**November 1**

**8:10 a.m**

The whole PC sat next to each other(expect Alicia) gossiping about what happened over the weekend.

" You know Cam-" Claire started but was inturppted by Alicia voice.

" Good morning BOCD. It is final forgein exchange time, as we all know. We still need 2 voulenteers for tours, so please sign-up. That's all for right know. And rember Alicia loves you!"

The anocemments went off, and all Massie was thinking umm... guys with accents maybe I'll sign-up.

**BOCD**

**Math Class/ 4 period**

**Novemeber 1**

**11:45 a.m**

Dylan stared in the board in disgust. Her brain jut didn't work in the morning. Most poeple would say that wasn't and excuse espically since it was almost 12. But this teacher seemed to make no since, at all I mean pie times what. Her phone viberated. She carefully planted in her lap and made sure nobody was watching. It was from Alicia:

**Alicia: It sure looks like she wants some pie, I swear I just heard her stomach growl.**

Dylan stiffled a giggle and text back:

**Dylan: I know! :)**

**Alicia: What are you doing after school**

**Dylan: noth so are : l**

**Alicia: Me and Mass are going to the mall want 2 come.**

**Dylan: su...**

" Ms. Jacobs Dylan's texting!" Dylan turned around to see a dorky D-lister named, Quire say it. _dork, I mean what type of name is Quire._ Dylan looked forward to see Ms. Jacobs have her hand out. _ Thiers a reason this woman or man isn't married._ Dylan thought as she rectuanaly gave up the phone.

A few mintues later...

_Final class over!_

" Dylan please come here." Thier was a few ohhhs as the rest of the class left the class. Dylan rolled her eyes. She saw Alicia waiting from the door window talking to one of the highschoolers.

" Yes Ms. Jacobs." _ Or Mr. Or whatever you are, for all I think your probably an alien._

" Dylan you have been warned so far-"

" Yes Ms. Jacobs I know we are not suppose to text in class in all but-"

" No buts-" she took out a sheet of paper. " You got a F on the last 5 test your so far failing this class you might want to think about paying attionn more. Know you can go..." she handed her cellphone.

Once Dylan got out she sighed, five failed tes yup this was offical grounded territory from know.

" Looks like I won't be able to go to the mall after all!"

I know first part is a little boring but it will get better. I'm thinking about putting the next part when thier on thier flights. I really want to get to the part were they become a clique


	3. Chap 2: On the other side of the World

Chapter 2: On the other side of the world

**The Ackers Mansion/Beach House**

**Dining Room**

**October 31**

**8:10 pm Ireland time( about a 7 hour difference)**

A girl with bouncy chilli pepper red anne curls and bright blue eyes. With the sweetest and heart-warming smile on her face sat at a long glass table. At the table sat her mom and dad and about 10 relatives. The only one her age were her cousin, Aiden.

" So are you excited to go to U.S.A... it been a long time since I been thier." Her dad asked. Sheena shook her head her dad was born in America but moved to Ireland when he was ten so her only had a slight accent, but the rest of the family that she knew of was all Irsh.

" It should be fun but I don't expect it to have anything like here, espically the waterview." She said poleity, in her accent. " Well I should be finishing packing, can I be excused."

" Go ahead."

She as much as possible try not to look in a rush, and once she was out of sight she rushed upstairs, she automacially headed to her computer to see if any of her friend were on.

**ExoticF'Cutie as requested a web cam chat**

Sheena pressed appect.

" Hey Fiona!" she said happily to hear somebody else voice other than a grown-up and her annoying cousins.

" Hey S, I can not belive you are that you so happy to leave me her." Of course she was joking but also a slight sersiousness.

" Oh come on it's only going to be a few months." Sheena sighed.

" Talk 7 months, sister."

" Well hopefully you get out of that habit of saying sister , by the time I get back!" she laughed. " You are probably the only on in Ireland that even dares to say that."

" Well whatever!" she said, flipping her long light brown hair. " What are you wearing...Joanna Hynes new collection."

" Somewhat I guess." Sheena said. The conversation went on for the rest of the hour untill she had to go back downstairs. She ended up going to bed at 9:40. She was going to have a long day tommrow.

**The Acker's Masion/ Beach House**

**Family Room**

**November 1**

**6:01 a.m Ireland time**

Wore a Joanna Hynes a orange turtle neck dress with a vintage white and orange striped bussiness type jacket, with a boy-type bow in light and dark orange. Her bounce curls stayed out, with brown eyeshadow and a yellowigh color lipgloss, the awkard color seemed to go will though. And desinger white wrap sandals with bows on them. She looked out the huge crystal glass windows. Yup thier where probably no ocean veiw as amazing as this. She sighed.

She had to get to the plane in atleast 40 mintues or she would miss her first class flight. Her parentts final came in.

" Sweetie there's one thing I want you to rember when you get thier..." her mother said. " Your a Ackers ok." She looked up. She mostly got all her looks from her mother but her nose.

" And thier also something we want to give you." her dad added giving her a gold box. She open it to find a watch. It looked exactly like her favorite waterfall with teal and purple colored swirls and the dial had angel wings around it. She smiled and hugged them.

" I love you!"

**Lodon**

**ChinaWhite **

**October 31**

**9:00 pm England time**

China White was one of the famous clubs of all of England a celeb must gone. And that was were Breanna was. Partying with all her friends and celb friends, plus some family members, she had booked the club for her last night and was having an fanastic time.

" Awesome idea Breanna." said a girl Lorie. She knew her from two moives they had been in togther.

" Hey thanks." she keep dancing to the beat of the music will still talking.

" Hey Breanna-" she spun around to see a every handsome guy. She tryed to rember he's name, oh hey Garret he was actually American half England so she really hadn't seen him in a long time.

" Garret long tim know see!"

**Buefort Pad**

**Ambre Balcony**

**October 31**

**9:51 p.m France time (about a 6 hour difference)**

A blonde hair girl with unquie yellow- orange eyes sat on a bacolny of he high up suite in France. Her name is Ambre- Ambre Buefort. She was looking down at the streets schketching but not what you think a talented artsic like her would shcket. She was schekting clothes, she would never take anybody clothing idea, she had a brain for a reason she would just us it to get ideas. And even though she was way high in the air she could still see the patterns and colors of clothes, she figured she got that from her mom. Then she was finished:

The girl in the drawing had on a white-black checkered beret/ train condutctor hat, with a yellow swing skirt. Then a tup-top kindva' like a tuplip in the same white-black patteren but more looked like it was made out of silk. The a yellow poncho over top of it. She smiled at the stars... she just loved how quirky France fashion could be.

She let the cool air brush arcross her face then headed towards her mom studio. She smiled when she saw the A' Buefort sign on her door. The Buefort of having the first girls name start with a A like her's, Of course her mom wasn't really a Buefort her really name was A'driane Avery but she like Buefort better for her designer name. She could tell nobody was in thier but opened the door anyway. And then thier was a sudden " Suprise!"

**Shima's House **

**Airi room**

**October 31**

**9:01 p.m Japan time**

**Shama-Torik has requested a vidoie chat**

**Appected!**

" Qu-qe chi no!" Said a girl with red hair popped onto her screen.

" You in I both know that is not how you say hi in Japense!" said airi. She had long midnight black twins ponytials with her pinkish-brown natural highlights with cool green eyes.

" Well that how I say hi in Tor-TorieK launge." The both laughed..

" Thier probably no one as weird as you in America!"

" Hey!"

" In the good sense of weird." Then they laughed agian.

**Day Lodge**

**Porch**

**October 31**

**9:10 pm Jamica time( about 1 hour difference)**

She loved being at the lodge but right know she felt sick in the stomach. she had dark mocha sking and a medium braided black hair, she was sitting on a bench listening to a story well not really listening. She was more like longing to swim, usually she would be insterted in he's story but she needed a why to wash of her neverness. She knew she was going to be fine, she was always fine when she went to a new place, but she couldn't help then fell like she was going to throw-up in second.

**Diaz House**

**Living Room**

**October 31**

**8:05 pm Spain time(4 hour difference)**

Lovely blue eyes, honey felt brown hair and light brown skin that girls name is Rosebella Diaz. She played with a crystline fgure on the marble table in front of her.

" Mom can I please go... it's already my last day, here." she winened twisting her back to a puppy dog pout.

" I said no." stated her mother said agian.

" But it's the last time I will get to she them!"

" Fine you can go but be back by 10."

"Hey what about me!" called her year younger sister. But she was already out."

**New York**

**Kennedy Aiport**

**November 1**

**1:18 pm**

Sheena looked for her teal Coach suitcase through... she found it in two seconds and grabbed it quickly just in case somebody tried to steal it. She had 'lost' her luguage one time when her family had gone to Rome. She pushed through the crowds trying to get outside.

" Yup this is defentily not Ireland..." she muttered under her breath. The skyscpares looked more like towers is her point-of-view. She knew their was supposed to be a limo, one for the girls one for the boys, to take them to the hotel.( I don't know to much about were forigien exchangers live but since BOCD is a rich school I figured a hotel would be fine.). She looked through the cars to see a person with a sign that said **BOCD Girls**.

She walked up to the middle-aged man with a wierd solider type uniform on." Names Miss!" came out his crisp voice.

" Sheena Ackers." she said, trying to show off her accent to prove it more. He opened the empty limo. Thier were two small tv set,s a mini bar, and all the chairs were massage chairs. She slid all the way to the right side, turned on the massege chairs and stared window waiting for the other girls. Hopefully they won't be total boring or anything like that.

**New York**

**Kennedy Airport**

**November 1**

**1:30 p.m**

Breanna has just some out of her private plane, she hoped she didn't looked jet legged she was dressed to impress:

Wearing Donatella Versace shorts with stockings underneath that would usually look tacky on most girls but not on her. With a Dolce and Gabbana brown neck halter top that brought out her highlights and eyes. With creme tan colored Jimmy Choo( or Cho Cho has her friends back home called them) ankle boots. Her hair up in a messy bun with elgantly curls coming down and her make-up was all Dior. She walked up to the limo with two yellow prada suitcases in hand. " Breanna Ely!"

The man opened the door. Breanna immedetly noticed thier was a another girl thier. She took a deep breath as she gracefully got in the car. She noticed the girl had a fiendly smile on her face so she figured it wouldn't be hard to make friends.

" Hi, Breanna from Lodon." she said sticking out her hand.

" Sheena , from I reland but you can pick that up from the accent." She poitely shook her hand. " You were in a moive right?"

" Uhhhhh, five actually." Shenna didn't seem suprised so she figured she was use to stuff like that.

" So I predict you been to ChinaWhite before?"

" You go to be kidding me I was just thier..."

**New York**

**Kennedy Airport**

**November 1**

**1:45 p.m**

Ambre Buefort entered the limo, seeing two girl chatting 'exciteldy'. _Wow they made friends fast._ She checked her outfit, it was the same outfit she had scketched , it had a her mom foever to finish it before she left but it was amazing. It looked total sophicated and oringal, esipcaially with her hair in like a million curls, and her Gucci glasses prompt on her forehead.

The girls were still talking by the time she got to her set.. She gave a ahem but they still talk like they didn't here anything. She did it louder then they final turned to her.

" Oh hi." said a girl with curly red hair, still laughing from something. She noted the girl had a Irsh accent. " Name's Sheena." She turned to he other girl who looked slightly familair.

" Breanna Ely!"the girl said like she was on a sugar rush.

" I thought you looked familar... Ambre Buefort."

" Omigosh., Buefort, A'driana Buefort's daughter." She said more excited._ For a star she sure is hyper on things like this._ Ambre nodded her head anyway.

**New York**

**Kennedy Airport**

**November 1**

**2:33 pm**

**I didn't want to put how all the chacters meet so I'm going to the last person to arrive**

Rosebella knew she was going to be the last girl to arrive... but she had no intesert to hurry. I mean what was the point they had to wait for her anyway and plus she didn't want to look a mess. When she got to the limo she immedetely stated her name and got in.

" Yah, we can final go!" said one of the girls. Rosebella tried not to roll her eyes.


	4. Guess the 'Irish' dance not so luck

" You go to be kidding me I was just thier..."

**New York**

**Kennedy Airport**

**November 1**

**1:45 p.m**

Ambre Buefort entered the limo, seeing two girl chatting 'exciteldy'. _Wow they made friends fast._ She checked her outfit, it was the same outfit she had scketched , it had a her mom foever to finish it before she left but it was amazing. It looked total sophicated and oringal, esipcaially with her hair in like a million curls, and her Gucci glasses prompt on her forehead.

The girls were still talking by the time she got to her set.. She gave a ahem but they still talk like they didn't here anything. She did it louder then they final turned to her.

" Oh hi." said a girl with curly red hair, still laughing from something. She noted the girl had a Irsh accent. " Name's Sheena." She turned to he other girl who looked slightly familair.

" Breanna Ely!"the girl said like she was on a sugar rush.

" I thought you looked familar... Ambre Buefort."

" Omigosh., Buefort, A'driana Buefort's daughter." She said more excited._ For a star she sure is hyper on things like this._ Ambre nodded her head anyway.

**New York**

**Kennedy Airport**

**November 1**

**2:33 pm**

**I didn't want to put how all the chacters meet so I'm going to the last person to arrive**

Rosebella knew she was going to be the last girl to arrive... but she had no intesert to hurry. I mean what was the point they had to wait for her anyway and plus she didn't want to look a mess. When she got to the limo she immedetely stated her name and got in.

" Yah, we can final go!" said one of the girls. Rosebella tried not to roll her eyes.

Chapter 3: I guess the ' Irish' dance isn't so lucky

**WaterFront Hotel**

**5th floor/ 56 suite**

**November 1**

**4:10 pm**

" And that's how you do the so called Irish dance." Sheena said. Demonstartiong for her roomates, Breanna was giggling like crazy.

" Awesome how did you learn that?" Breanna asked.

Sheena shuggered. " Ireland of course. I basically tap, which isn't that diffecult but of course on tv the use all the diffecult moves." Sheena explained. " My parents basically forced me to do it."

" Well your lucky your parents even pay atteion to you... one mintue my parents are filing a dicoverce court the next thier cuddling so much you want to throw- up. And I'm pretty sure I did one time." Breanna laughed at the propesct. " But sersioul."

" Ok I did not need to know all that!" Ambre exclaimed. " But my parents are normal in a parent sense of way." Sheena suddleny got up. " I'm going to go get a granola bar... anybody want anything."

" You know we could just order room service..." Breanna said but Sheena was already gone.

**WaterFront Hotel**

**5th floor/55 suite**

**November 1**

**4:15 pm**

Gloria put up a graphic turtle poster on the top of her head. She knew she wasn't suppose to 'decorate' but she figured she would have it taken down when they weren't thier.

" Nice, wish I would have thought of something to bring. " Airi commented. " But I guess I could always get something mailed over anyway."

" HeyI got it for my birthday... at first I thought it was a lame gift just gettin a poster in all... but I guess it came in handy." Gloria said. Hoping this coversation didn't sound total boring.

" Hey it kidnva reminds me of this festival poster I have back home. But enough talk of posters... I fell like giving somebody a make-over!" Rosebella exclaimed appearing from the closet.

**WaterFront Hotel**

**5th Floor/ Hall**

**November 1**

**4:16 pm**

Sheena past the snack machine on purpose and quicly went into the elevator. She knew the boys were on the sixth level right above them... she hadn't seenn any of them yet and she was to curious to wait until tommrow. Hopefully thier was a chance she could end up bumping into one of them.

**WaterFront Hotel**

**6th floor/ hallway**

**November 1**

**4:18 pm**

Sheena hadn't seen nobody in the hallway. _ Oh well guess it didn't work._ SHe thought munch on a granola bar walking back to the elevator. She started tapping her shoes starting to dance agian until -Boom.

" You , OK!" said a very very familair voice. Her vision was a little blur for a second until she could make out the face. Black or Dark Brown curly hair, well tanned skin, brown eys... with a outline of blue. She backed up and quickly got to her feet. " Is that you, Sheena?"

" Guess you will never find out!" and she ran to the elevator. _ How in the world did he end uo here... Why did this happen to me everything was going almost perfect._

**WaterFront Hotel**

**5th floor/ 56 room**

**November 1**

**8:10pm**

" Shenna.." Breanna whispered over to her side of the room. Ambre was in the bathroom the girls all decided to have a sleep over and would be over any mintue.

" Yah."

" I saw you earlier, did anything happen?" Breanna asked.

" What, what are you talking about?" Sheena faked giving her famous smile, acting dumb-founded.

" Don't give me that smile... I am actcress rember and that smile when you gave when you got back grom the snack machine looked really fake." Breanna said.

Sheena sighed. " I really don't want to talk about it right know... maybe later." She said picking her finger nails on the bed spread. " Thanks though."

**This is about my favorite chapter so far, of course with all the drama... I know you wondering who the heck is this guy well I guess your going to half to be pantient to figure that out. I mostly have the next chapter done I just half to reasearch a few things. I'm trying my best to make sure the culture stuff is right and get some launge stuff. If you know anything wrong with some stuff please correct me.**


	5. Chapter 4: The making of the PJ

Chapter 4: The making of the PJ

**WaterFront Hotel**

**5th floor/ 56 room**

**November 1**

**8:25 pm**

Their was a knock on the door." Come open the door." Sheena could hear Rosebella wined from the other side of the door. She opened into to see one hyper Rosebella and Airi and gloria looking at her like she was crazy. She almost seemed like she was more hyper than Breanna, and trust me Breanna is hyper.

" I'm doing make-overs!" she exclaimed.

" Good, then I want gold lipstik, gold eyeshadow and gold blush." Sheena joked. " You know like a gold Beryl..."

" And I want something like a ruby!" Breanna said joining in on the fun.

" Then Amber colors for me of course..." Ambre said.

" You know we should have a name." Airi propsed. " But defentily not a chessy/ tacky one."

" Jewels." Gloria suggested, trying best to join in.

" To plain..."Sheena said. " Precious Jewels."

" Love it!" Breanna exclaimed.

And so that's how the Precious Jewels were made. Sheena was chossen to be Aphla due to her sweetness, spunkiness, and trickness. Breanna, Beta of course for being loyal and caring, and of course hyper. And well... here's a list.

_**Precious Jewels**_

_**Sheanna- Aphla-(Gold) Beryl- Sweetness, Spunkiness, and trickness**_

_**Breanna- Beta- Ruby- For being loyal, caring, and all so hyper, and also being the youngest**_

_**Amber- thrid-command- Amber- The trendsetter**_

_**Airi- fourth command- sapphire- most creative and origanized**_

_**Gloria- fifth command- aquamarine- most exotic and athletic**_

_**Rosebella- last- Topaz- most honest9and don't forget most spoiled)**_


	6. Author Update

Sorry for the long long wait... I have a project to due so the next chapter should be up this weekend... it's probably going to be in to parts. I have this new idea about the girls being in a singing group... please do not steal my idea I will have more imformation on it soon so please check it out if I decide to post it or not...

brianaheart1995


	7. Chapter 5: Early Morning Brezze

Chapter 5: Early morning Brezze

**BOCD**

**Bushes/ a few feet away from the front entrance**

**November 2**

**7:35 pm**

" Wadrobe check!" Massie exclaimed, once they got out of the Range Rover." Alicia first."

She was wearing a purple Raplh Lauren blazer with a white tanktop underneath. And since it was weirdly hot today a cute purple plaid skirt with Raplh Lauren a little bit above her ankles. " 9.6, if you have a purple or white hairclip you get a 9.7" Alicia stepped back, looking through her purse.

" I figured were going to half to show those forginer exchange students hows boss around here." Alicia said.

" I'm not so worried about them... Claire."

" But they have accents." Claire said as she gave a quick spin. She had on a pair of Sevens jeans, or more like carpis with a white Sass an Bide tanktop with a cupid heart on it. Her jean type ked boots. Her hair was in eglant waves with pink lipgloss and green eyeshadow with white over it so it look like powder.

" 9.3 and a extra point for the eyeshadow is a 9.4." Massie gave her a 'so what' look. " Rember Mr. Talon from last year he had the weirdest accent every, just becuase you have an accent does not make you cute. But Leelsh is right about showing them who's boss."

Kristen was next. She was wearing a AMbermoic and Fitch black shorts which she hide the label. With a total last season baby blue and white pokla dot shirt. With a DKNY black jacket and blue Gucci flip flops. " 9.0, you need to get some new clothes." Kristen just nodded her head not even want to hear anything about her ' condotion'.

Dylan stepped up and twirled. She was wearing a orange type of DKNY punk dress, with a white Raplh Lauren knitted jacket, and Coach flip flops.And her hair was crimped to finish the look.

" Love it, punk but not too much, 9.8."

" Now me." Massie had on a red Dolce and Gabbana miniskirt, a pink sholder shirt by Unqiolo. And black Jimmy Choos of course. Her hair was curled in she had a red ribbon put in a ponytail. Though it didn't really matter since she had on a pink newsboy hat on. ANd her make-up flawless as usually. "9.6." they all said.

" Good now walk in slow motion but not to slow we half to make this look as profosinnal as possible." They walked out the bushes to she a crowd staring at them. Massie smirked she loved all the attetion.

A limo suddenly pulled up to front steps of BOCD. A few poeple looked but it didn't seem like a big deal since about everyone had brought a limo to school atleast once, even the LBRs. Massie knew he school always brought a limo for the forigner exchange students.

" Looks like the forigners have arrived." Massie said.

" I say we check it out..." Claire said walking closer to the steps but trying not to make it look oblvoius. Even though to Massie it total did.

" I guess..." Massie said looking at her fresh manicure.

Out came six beautilly girls and 6 cute boys right after. She noticed the red head one looked like thier leader. Massie smirked...

_Early that morning_

**WaterFront Hotel**

**Sidewalk**

**November 2**

**7:21 pm**

Sheena waited for the rest of the girls to come down. She was wearing a coton candy pink halter to by Caoimne O'Dwyer, since it was weirdly hot today. She also had a sheer knit gold type over it. And a pink Sass and Bide bubble skirt. And white and gold print hightops. Most poeple would say it would look street walker but not on her. Her hair was a little bit crimped but it still showed her natural curly hair. And a DIOR heart necklace and her watch her parents gave her.

Breanna and Rosebella final came out.

Breanna was wearing a A' Buefort purple tuptop dress she borrowed from Ambre, last night. She wore a short sleeve silver jacket over it. And Luella high strapped sandals. Her hair was up in a silver bow, her cheeks were a cherry red. ANd a purple-pink tinted lipgloss.

Rosebella had on a Unicorn, 3/4 sleeved orange shirt. With Mary Grant brown shorts with a orange and brown beaded belt. Marc Jacobs sneakers. Her hair was pinned in curls and rosy pink blush. She looked total urban chic.

" Were are the others?" Sheena asked. Rosebella shuggered her, silk top coming down.

" Airi and Gloria said they be down in a mintue but I haven't seen Ambre." Breanna said.

Sheena phone started to sound like the rush of water which meant she had a text message.

_Fiona: Hey what up_

_Sheena: Final heard from u_

_Fiona: So who u meet_

_Sheena: You know the jerk... speaking of him_

_Fiona: Who??_

_Sheena: Tell u l8ter over phone_

Sheena closed her phone to see the brown-blue eyed jerk right in front of her.

" Are you trying to be a stalker..." she mummered that only he could hear. She waved off Breanna and Rosebella to get the others.

" You know Sheena... I didn't know you were going to be here. And if I did know I would atleast think you would be happy to see me." he smiled trying to grab her hand.

She backed up. " Please L'uc'as don't act like I didn't find out what happened when you left." Sheena crinked. " So will you jest leave."

" You won't be like that for long.' he got into the limo.

_End flahback_

**Disclamer- I do not own any chacter but the forigen exchange students.**

**Just so you know Lucas is supposed to have a ' over u and a that's why it's written like that. Sory for the long wait since I was writing so other stories. Please check them out on my profile.**


End file.
